Lucky Boy and (Un)Lucky Girl
by Akemi Wonderweiss
Summary: Sasuke, cowok perfeksionis yang hidupnya hampir sempurna pula, kok bisa menyukai Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja, yang hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui, mempunyai tingkat kesialan melewati batas normal. Bagaimana permulaan kejadian yang mendorong kisah cinta mereka?/ SasuHina AU/Dedicated for Luluk Minam Cullen-san/Warning inside.CHAPTER 4 IS UP. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto

Title: Lucky Boy and (Un)Lucky Girl

Pair: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.

Genre: Romance

**Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku, alur kecepetan,dll**

**Dont like Dont Read****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Sasuke, cowok perfeksionis yang hidupnya hampir sempurna pula, kok bisa menyukai Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja, yang hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui, mempunyai tingkat kesialan melewati batas normal. Bagaimana permulaan kejadian yang mendorong kisah cinta mereka?**

**.**

**Dedicated for Luluk Minam Cullen-san :)**

**.**

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seorang gadis berjalan pelan menuju stasiun shinkanshen yang akan berangkat menuju sekolahnya, _Konoha High School_. Gadis bersurai indigo itu segera berlari kecil saat kereta yang akan ditumpanginya akan segera berangkat. Tapi, tiba-tiba seorang pria dewasa yang juga kelihatan terburu-buru tak sengaja menubruknya hingga dirinya jatuh ke tanah beraspal dengan posisi tangan menahan beban tubuhnya, sehingga tak mengotori seragamnya.

Si pria hanya menunduk dan meminta maaf singkat tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu berdiri. Si pria segera berlari memasuki kereta tanpa menoleh kebelakang sekedar untuk menengok keadaan si gadis yang barusan ditabraknya.

Si gadis beriris amethyst itu meringis saat dirasanya perih pada bagian telapak tangannya. Ternyata penyebabnya adalah luka gores yang mengeluarkan darah yang tak terlalu banyak tapi cukup untuk sekedar membuat si gadis meringis kesakitan.

Segera dipungutnya buku-buku yang tercecer disekitarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak peduli jika luka di telapak tangannya menodai sampul bukunya dengan darah. Berlari cepat menuju pintu gerbong yang akan segera tertutup.

**HUP**

Akhirnya, si gadis beriris unik tersebut bisa masuk dengan selamat sentosa. Si gadis menghela nafas lega. Menoleh kanan kiri sekedar untuk mencari tempat yang sekiranya sedikit kosong.

Nihil.

Tak ada tempat lagi.. terpaksa dirinya harus berdiri. Kondisi gerbong yang penuh sesak tak pelak membuat hampir memakan setiap inci tempat dalam gerbong tersebut. Si gadis beriris indigo hanya menghela nafas kasar dan mencari pegangan agar dirinya tak jatuh.

**Aha**

Tiang gerbong. Si gadis berniat untuk berpegangan pada tiang gerbong di hadapannya yang jaraknya tak lebih dari 2 meter darinya. Tapi,langkahnya seketika terhenti saat dirasanya ada yang mengganjal pada bagian belakang roknya. Si gadis menoleh ke belakang, matanya membola.

"Kami-sama.."

Roknya terselip di pintu gerbong. Dan dengan kata lain dia tak dapat kemana-mana. Jangankan kemana-mana, bergerak saja si gadis tak bisa. Si gadis bersurai indigo itu kelihatan akan menangis. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang begetar, hidungnya yang memerah dan bahunya yang berguncang pelan. Jika dilihat dari dekat akan tampak bola matanya sedikit dilingkupi kabut air tipis.

"Diamlah! Berpeganganlah padaku saat kereta akan berhenti."

Seorang cowok yang berseragam sama yang cuma beda bawahannya dengannya tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya. Memenjarakan tubuh pendek si gadis dalam kurungan lengannya yang kuat.

"U-U-Uchi-chiha-san!"

Si gadis tertunduk takut.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, Hinata. Panggil. Aku. Sasuke.."

Si cowok yang akrab dipanggil Sasuke itu memberikan penekanan pada tiga kosa kata terakhir agar si gadis dalam 'penjara' lengannya tak repot-repot untuk sekedar membantah perkataan err.. lebih tepat perintahnya.

"..atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini dan mungkin menggeser tempat duduk Sai"

Sedikit ancaman sepertinya mampu menggoyahkan si sulung Hyuuga di hadapannya.

Sasuke melirik ke deretan bangku yang cukup jauh darinya. Melirik seorang cowok berwarna rambut hitam klimis yang hanya tersenyum ramah padanya. Di samping si klimis ada seorang cowok berambut pirang sedang bergelayut mesra dengan seorang gadis cantik berwarna rambut err.. eksentrik yang sedari tadi cemberut sembari mengerucutkan bibir mugilnya kesal. Si pirang hanya menoleh sekilas dan melambai penuh semangat padanya dengan tatapan errr… menggoda.

Memang posisi Sasuke yang sekarang cukup 'akrab' dengan gadis di hadapannya mungkin memunculakan spekulasi yang salah jika tak benar-benar memperhatikannya dengan cermat dan seksama. Padahal dari raut wajah Hinata, terlihat dia bergidik ketakutan. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap menjaga 'image' stoic-nya.

Detik berikutnya si pirang kembali menggoda kekasihnya yang sepertinya sedang merajuk padanya.

**DEG**

Entah kenapa seperti ada sebuah tangan tak kasat mata yang meremas paru-parunya sehingga stok udara yang dihirupnya makin menipis. Padahal dirinya sudah mencoba ikhlas menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang ini –mantan- pujaan hatinya sedang menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius dengan gadis lain. Dan sialnya, Hinata melihat kemesraan mereka berdua di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Hatinya terasa tercubit sakit saat melihat kemesraan dua sejoli itu. Hei! Situasi yang menjengkelkan, sakit di telapak tangan, nasib sial dan terlebih lagi melihat –mantan- pujaan hatimu bermesraan dengan gadis laindi depan mata kepalamu sendiri bukan hal yang ingin kau alami pada pagi hari yang sibuk,bukan?

Mungkin memang benar kata orang. Kalau cinta pertama sulit untuk dilupakan. Tapi, sulit dilupakan bukan berarti tidak mungkin,kan?

Sasuke pun juga sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama. Namun, karna lebih dapat menguasai dirinya Sasuke dapat menutupinya dengan seraut wajah stoic yang biasa dipublikasikannya (?). sasuke ingin 'sedikit' mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari pandangan menyesakkan yang terus saja diamati gadis amethyst itu.

Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata hingga menghadap padanya. Memaksa Hinata agar hanya melihat dirinya seorang. Hinata mendongak. Pertama kali yang paling menarik rasa kagumnya bukanlah wajah rupawan yang menarik sifat fansgirl pada diri sebagian besar gadis lain. Bukan pula tubuh atletis yang menjadi impian para kaum adam.

Tapi yang menarik rasa kagumnya adalah matanya.

Hinata menatap penuh kagum iris mata onyx khas Uchiha Sasuke. Yang seolah diturunkan para Uchiha khusus untuk pemuda dihadapannya.

Hinata terpesona akan ketegasan pada sorot matanya yang seakan dapat member perintah sekaligus ancaman secara non verbal. Akan ketajaman sorot onyx itu, yang bagai dapat memindai apapun disekelilingnya tanpa terkecuali. Seakan ketajaman itu berasal dari insting hewani yang buas. Pada keindahan bola mata itu, yang bak memancarkan landskap malam pekat tak berbintang yang indah. Yang entah kenapa membuat Hinata sangat terpesona.

"Jangan! Tetaplah disini, Sasuke-san!"

Hinata tak tau kenapa seolah ada dorongan reflex yang mencegah sekaligus menolak Sasuke beranjak dari sisinya. Dirinya sendiri pun baru saja menyadari arti ucapan yang dicuapkannya tanpa berpikir barusan. Cepat-cepat Hinata membekap mulutnya sendiri menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. Rona merah mendominasi pipi tembemnya. Hinata tertunduk malu. Sasuke yang kaget dengan ucapan Hinata beberapa detik lalu hanya menyeringai kecil.

Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang janggal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dan baru kali ini dirasakannya. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya menghangat dan nyaman.

TBC

Bagaimana? Abal? Ancur? Jelek? Ga jelas?

Tolong beri kritik dan saran

17-03-13


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku, alur kecepetan,dll**

**Dont like Dont Read****!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Sasuke, cowok perfeksionis yang hidupnya hampir sempurna pula, kok bisa menyukai Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja, yang hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui, mempunyai tingkat kesialan melewati batas normal. Bagaimana permulaan kejadian yang mendorong kisah cinta mereka?**

**.**

**Dedicated for Luluk Minam Cullen-san :)**

**.**

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

**Previous:**

"Jangan! Tetaplah disini, Sasuke-san!"

Hinata tertunduk malu

Sasuke yang kaget dengan ucapan Hinata beberapa detik lalu hanya menyeringai kecil.

Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang janggal di hatinya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dan baru kali ini dirasakannya. Sesuatu yang membuat hatinya menghangat dan nyaman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

.

.

**Title: Lucky Boy and (Un)Lucky Girl**

**Pair: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre: Romance**

.

.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.**

Kereta tiba-tiba berhenti dengan dorongan pelan. Namun, Hinata yang saat itu masih menunduk tentu tak siap dengan goncangan pelan yang diakibatkan berhentinya kereta. Hinata secara reflex memeluk benda apapun yang berada dalam jarak jangkaunya guna menahan beban tubuhnya agar dirinya tak harus mengikuti hukum gravitasi bumi.

Padahal mengingat roknya yang masih terselip di pintu gerbong, tentu sulit bagi Hinata untuk jatuh sebelum roknya yang sobek lebih dulu.

Sasuke yang baru saja sadar dari lamunannya sontak kaget. Dirinya tadi sempat sedikit lengah begitu mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan gadis indigo itu beberapa detik yang lalu.

**GREB**

'Empuk'

Itu yang dirasakan Sasuke saat goncangan kereta telah terhenti seutuhnya. Bagian antara perut dan dadanya berbenturan dengan benda empuk yang saat dilirik Sasuke ke bawah adalah Hinata. Atau lebih tepatnya err.. dada si gadis indigo yang menempel pada tubuh bagian depan Sasuke. Yang menciptakan sensasi yang nyaman serta empuk itu.

Sasuke ingin detik itu berhenti berjalan dan waktu saat ini berhenti berputar.

Namun, momen romantisnya kali ini diinterupsi oleh colekan tangan seseorang yang tak peka atau memang buta sehingga tak melihat jika Sasuke ingin sedikit menikmati momen itu lebih lama.

'Bosan hidup tuh orang?'

Si bungsu Uchiha melirik dengan sudut matanya. Memberi deathglare termaut khas Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sepupu, bisakah kau menyingkir sebentar? Kau nmenghalangi orang yang akan lewat"

Sai, lengkapnya Uchiha Sai, sepertinya tak menyadari atau malah tak merasakan aura kelam yang diuarkan salah satu sepupu Uchiha-nya. Malah membalas deathglare maut ala Sasuke Uchiha dengan senyum lebar yang hamper menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

Hinata yang baru sadar atas kejadian itu menyingkir ke belakang tubuh Sasuke. Menutupi rasa malunya dengan bersembunyi di balik punggung lebar si Uchiha bungsu.

"Onee-chan, lesleting lok Onee-chan telbuka"

Seorang anak perempuan kecil yang berada di belakang Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk bagian belakang rok seragam yang dikenakannya. Hinata merasa sangat-sangat malu hingga dirinya ingin lenyap saat itu juga. Rona merah menjalari seluruh wajahnya. Hinata bingung. Rok yang dikenakannya adalah ukuran standar yang panjangnya hanya mencapai lututnya. Jadi bagaimana caranya sekadar untuk menutupi bagian resleting itu mengingat kondisi gerbong yang penuh sesak hingga bahkan dirinya sulit untuk bergerak bebas?

"Tutupi dengan tasmu"

Sasuke menoleh dan menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sasuke merasa dirinya gagal melindungi Hinata kali ini. Sasuke ingin segera keluar dari ruangan penuh sesak itu.

Sang Uchiha junior tampaknya sedang dalam _mode bad mood _hingga tampang terjuteknya yang sanggup membuat bocah kecil menangis tersedu-sedu itu pun keluar. Segera begitu Sasuke mengatakan dua kalimat dengan lantang berbunyi:

'Minggir! Aku ingin lewat',

Sekumpulan manusia yang tadinya berebut ingin keluar sekarang beralih berebut ingin menepi. Memberi jalan yang lebar bagi si bungsu Uchiha dan gadis yang di genggamnya.

Ingat salah satu kisah Nabi Musa saat melewati laut merah? Yah, kurang lebih sama seperti itu. Tapi, hilangkan bagian saat Nabi Musa melempar tongkat. Karna disini Sasuke tak membawa tongkat tapi menggandeng Hinata. Masa iya Hinata dilempar ke tengah sekumpulan manusia yang agresif itu?

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah pasti. Oh, jangan lupakan lengkap dengan raut wajah bersungut-sungut. Mereka yang masih sayang karir dan masa depan mereka segera menepi sejauh yang mereka mampu takut hanya untuk menyenggol sedikit si Uchiha bungsu yang dalam kondisi _mode bad mood._

Ayolah, jangan pernah mengganggu harimau yang sedang kelaparan err.. dalam kasus ini marah, jika kau tak ingin nyawamu melayang yang dalam kasus ini diibaratkan masa depan dan karir.

Berlebihan?

Mungkin iya. Tapi, dengan strata social, harta kekayaan, kedudukan, belum lagi kejeniusan yang dimilikinya, lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seseorang berpikir dua kali hanya sekedar untuk berurusan dengannya.

Dengan uang, Sasuke bisa membayar orang untuk mencarimu bahkan hingga ke ujung akhirat (?) sekalipun.

Dengan kejeniusan, Sasuke bisa membedakanmu dari berpuluh-puluh orang yang mirip denganmu walau hanya bermodal wajah dan mata.

Dengan kedudukan,..

Oh jangan Tanyakan lagi…

Sudah ku bilang jangan Tanya!

Oh baiklah jika kalian memaksa.

Dengan kedudukan, mungkin Sasuke akan menggunakan hubungan relasinya dengan tempatmu bekerja hanya untuk meminta presiden direktur perusahaan itu untuk memecatmu. Itu juga jika kau beruntung hanya sekedar dipecat.

Singkat kata, hidup Sasuke itu -hampir- sempurna. Wajah oke, dompet tebal, otak encer. Kurang apa lagi coba?

Sayangnya, Sasuke memang punya kekurangan. Hai, kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan YME. Pernyataan itu dipatenkan dalam pepatah yang mengatakan.

'no body's perfect'.

Sasuke, yang kebanyakan orang mengatakan hidupnya sempurna itu juga punya kekurangan. Yaitu:

Kurang sosialisasi dan kurang ekspresif.

Beda karakter, berbeda pula jalan kehidupannya. Itulah yang dialami oleh gadis yang akrab dipanggil Hinata ini.

Kebalikan nasib berbanding lurus pula dengan kebalikan kehidupan. Itu menurut si gadis indigo. Tapi,Hinata rada risih kalau dibilang bernasib sial. Secara halusnya, nasib si sulung Hyuuga tak sesempurna nasib si bungsu Uchiha.

Sedari lahir nasib Hinata itu tidak terlalu beruntung.

Saat dirinya dilahirkan Rumah Sakit pada tutup karna bertepatan dengan hari cuti Rumah Sakit bersama (?). saat hujan entah kenapa padahal payung Hinata baru itu bocor. Jadi, Hinata basah kuyup sampai rumah. Kapok dengan payung, Hinata beralih dengan mantel atau jas hujan. Eh, malah hilang. Salah Hinata sendiri yang lupa menaruhnya dimana sehingga mau tak mau Hinata menunggu hingga hujan sedikit reda.

Saat hujan deras yang mengguyur bumi Konoha, kamar Hinata yang baru direnovasi tiba-tiba kebocoran. Padahal, kamar dan ruang yang lain baik-baik saja. Jadi, terpaksa, untuk sementara waktu Hinata tidur dengan Hanabi sampai kamarnya selesai direnovasi ulang.

Hinata itu pelupa. Jadi, banyak barang-barangnya yang hilang karna kesalahan peletakan barang yang tak diketahui sebelumnya (?).

Hinata itu ceroboh. Jadi, sering jatuh menabrak orang atau malah ditabrak oleh orang lain.

Hinata itu bernasib sial. Jadi, banyak hal yang perasaannya sudah benar, tapi menurut orang lain itu masih salah.

Nyambung nggak? Kalau nggak nyambung emang nggak ada sambungannya.

#plakk XD

Hinata segera membenarkan roknya yang belum tertutup sempurna.

'Gawat!'

Hinata membelalakkan kedua bola matanya dengan sempurna begitu menyadari resleting roknya rusak. Otomatis, bagian belakang tubuhnya akan terlihat oleh orang lain.

Tuh,kan!

Hinata merutuki nasib sial yang selalu mendatanginya. Merutuki Dewi Fortuna yang enggan menyambanginya. Hinata hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani membalas tatapan bingung yang dilontarkan si bungsu Uchiha padanya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Ada yang salah?"

Kerutan alis Sasuke menjadi sebentuk garis yang menyambung antara satu sama lain. Pertanda bahwa dirinya berfikir cukup keras saat itu.

Hinata bergeming tak merespon. Hanya menundukkan kepalanya kian dalam.

Sasuke mengedikkan kedua bahunya pelan. Berniat akan menyusul Gengnya yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya sedari turun dari shinkansen.

"Hiks..Hikss.."

Terdengar isakan pelan tertahan dari arah belakangnya. Seandainya kedua telinga si bungsu Uchiha itu tak cukup tajam, mungkin isakan pelan itu tak tertangkap oleh indra pendengarnya. Sasuke menoleh dan berbalik pelan. Terlihat oleh onyx-nya, tubuh gadis mungil yang terlihat ringkih di hadapannya bergetar pelan. Deru nafasnya juga tak beraturan. Tersendat-sendat oleh isakan yang ditahannya.

Buku yang ada dalam dekapan gadis indigo itu ternoda oleh darah walau tak cukup banyak. Yang parahnya, baru disadarinya setelah noda darah itu mongering. Yang artinya, darah itu sudah menodai buku yang berada dalam dekapan si gadis beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Gadis mungil itu terlihat cukup menyedihkan bagi Sasuke. Terlebih, si gadis menahan isakan pelannya dengan telapak tangannya yang kotor oleh darah yang mengering. Tak luput dari pindaian onyx-nya penampilan si gadis yang juga tak disadarinya tak serapi seperti biasanya. Baju seragamnya yang sedikit kusut. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan padahal biasanya lurus bak model iklan shampoo.

Berbeda dari biasanya. Mungkin disebabkan kondisi gerbong tadi yang penuh sesak. Dengan rok yang terselip di pintu gerbong yang menyulitkan si gadis untuk sekedar bergerak. Dan mungkin juga Hinata jatuh sebelum naik ke shinkansen, mengingat sedari si gadis naik, roknya yang terselip menjadi penghalang dirinya untuk bergerak. Itu Cuma prediksi si bungsu Uchiha -yang ternyata tepat sasaran.

Sasuke yang melihatnya juga tak tega. Segera ia menarik pergelangan tangan yang terluka itu dengan halus. Menuntunnya berjalan menuju ke took terdekat.

Hinata kaget. Namun, tak dapat berbuat banyak mengingat dirinya takut ditinggal oleh si penarik tangannya dalam kondisi semenyedihkan itu. Hinata malu, jika mengatakan resleting roknya rusak. Hinata terlalu takut untuk mendengar penolakan yang terlontar oleh bibir si bungsu Uchiha saat dirinya meminta pertolongan padanya.

Hinata sangat mengetahui karakteristik para lelaki Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan acuh. Oh, jangan lupakan yang terpenting..

Cuek!

Hinata merasa sangat kecil dan kerdil. Dirinya hanya mampu menangisi kenyataan bahwa

kesialan selalu saja mendera dirinya.

Tapi, si bungsu Uchiha itu...

Si cowok yang terkenal dengan model rambut yang errr... sulit untuk ditiru itu..

Dan dalam kasus ini, Uchiha Sasuke itu...

Mau menolongnya.

Membelikan perban untuknya. Mengobati lukanya dengan cukup lembut menurut kadar Hyuuga-nya.

Hinata merasa aman, nyaman dan entah kenapa Hinata merasa.. terlindungi. Seolah tak ada apapun di dunia ini yang memiliki aura negatif dapat menyentuhnya dari benteng sempurna yang berada di hadapannya.

Ya.. Jadi kronologi kejadiannya kurang lebih seperti ini.

**Flashback on**

Sasuke yang merasa tak tega, menuntun Hinata ke suatu toko yang berada di dekat stasiun kereta.

"Duduklah di bangku itu dan jangan coba-coba pergi sebelum aku menemuimu"

Hinata bingung. Hal terakhir yang diinginkan si sulung Hyuuga di pagi yang sangat sial ini adalah Sasuke meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Dengan luka baru.

Dan hal terakhir yang diinginkan oleh Hinata benar-benar terjadi.

Padahal, Hinata baru saja menganggap si bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini baik dan berbeda dari yang selama ini diperkirakan serta dipikirkan olehnya.

si gadis indigo menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan tangis hatinya yang kembali terluka.

Sasuke menarik ganggang pintu kaca toko tersebut dan masuk. Tak berapa lama si bungsu Uchiha keluar dari toko kecil itu dengan membawa beberapa barang dalam genggamannya.

Tanpa meminta izin si gadis beriris unik itu, si bungsu Uchiha menarik tangan Hinata yang terluka kepangkuannya. Mengolesi luka itu dengan antibiotik yang baru dibelinya tanpa banyak bicara. Dengan pelan Sasuke menutupi senti demi senti kulit telapak tangan Hinata dengan obat itu dan membalutkan perban bersih di luka kering itu.

Hinata hanya mampu terpesona dengan sempurna oleh perlakuan Sasuke saat ini padanya. Perih yang umunya dirasakan saat sebuah luka ditetesi oleh antibiotik tak terasa olehnya.

**Flashback OFF**

"Ayo!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang bebas. Mengajak gadis itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Hinata bingung dan baru menyadari jika lukanya sudah terbalut sempurna dengan perban putih. Sangat sempurna hingga bagian tangan Hinata menyerupai mumi.

"Eh .. kemana?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tampang polosnya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya keatas, bosan. Kenapa dirinya yang hampir punya segalanya, malah tertarik dengan seorang gadis yang sangat lugu nan polos dan hanya memiliki sedikit kelebihan macam Hinata, sih?

"Sekolah. Atau apa kau ingin ke tempat lain? Aku bersedia dengan suka rela menemanimu"

Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan desahan lembut dan tatapan sayu menggoda.

Oh, jangan lupakan satu fakta penting bahwa Sasuka bukan hanya terkenal karna kekayaan, ketampanan serta kejeniusan seantero KHS alias Konoha High School. Tapi, Sasuke juga terkenal dengan rekor bolos yang berada pada urutan ke lima terparah seantero KHS setelah si pemalas namun jenius, Shikamaru. Si rubah pirang, Dobe. Si siswa pindahan yang menjadi buah bibir di kalangan siswi KHS, Gaara. Dan yang terakhir yang berada di atasnya adalah Sepupu tirinya yang teramat polos, Sai.

**TBC**

Saya excited banget saat mendapat ripyu yang nggak pernah saya sangka sebelumnya. Sumpah saya sampe nyengir gaje terus jingkrak2 nari dora en de geng. Tapi setelah itu saya berpikir, saya nggak pantes dan mungkin nggak bisa untuk melanjutkan fic ini lagi.

Dan jawaban saya atas pertanyaan itu (stress bgt dah, nanya diri sendiri jawab sendiri pula – - 'a)

Saya akan berusaha melanjutkan fic ini semampu yang saya bisa. :)

Maaf Cullen-san, akemi mengecewakanmu T.T

#pundung di pojokan XD

Maaf juga karna nggak bisa bales ripyu satu-satu, abis saiia OL via hape butut keluaran 1990

Gomen ne T.T

#bungkuk gak balik2

23-03-13

Akemi M.R


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku, alur kecepetan,dll**

**Dont like Dont Read****!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Sasuke, cowok perfeksionis yang hidupnya hampir sempurna pula, kok bisa menyukai Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja, yang hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui, mempunyai tingkat kesialan melewati batas normal. Bagaimana permulaan kejadian yang mendorong kisah cinta mereka?**

**.**

**Dedicated for Luluk Minam Cullen-san :)**

**.**

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

Previous:

"Ayo!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang bebas.

"Eh .. kemana?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tampang polosnya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya keatas, bosan.

"Sekolah. Atau apa kau ingin ke tempat lain? Aku bersedia dengan suka rela menemanimu"

Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan desahan lembut dan tatapan sayu menggoda.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Lucky Boy and (Un)Lucky Girl**

**Pair: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre: Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3

Hinata menggeleng tapi tak beranjak dari bangku panjang tempatnya singgah untuk beberapa waktu.

Sasuke bingung.

"Masih ada yang luka?"

Hinata menunduk dan menggeleng pelan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sasuke tambah bingung. Kerutan tipis di dahinya membuktikan bahwa dirinya berfikir cukup keras kali ini.

"Ada yang salah?"

Hanya perasaan Hinata atau Sasuke memang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang diketahui olehnya atas sumber terpercaya dari para penggosip ter- _up to date_ di kelasnya.

Sasuke sangat perhatian.

Itu kesan yang tertangkap oleh otak standar Hinata. Dan itu pula yang dirasakan oleh intuisinya sebagai seorang remaja perempuan.

"R-r-rokku.."

Hinata menunduk kian dalam. Tak mampu untuk melanjutkan akar permasalahan penyebab perilaku anehnya beberapa menit lalu pada si penolong.

"…"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Hinata menelan ludah. Merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering kerontang seperti Padang gurun. Memaksa air ludahnya untuk membasahi tenggorokan kering itu hingga normal seperti sedia kala.

Hinata mengumpulkan keberanian yang sudah dari lahirnya memang _limited edition._

"Ano.. err.. rr-rok-ku..res-le-leting rok-ku r-rusak"

Rona merah kian mendominasi wajahnya hingga ke ujung telinga. Hinata sangat malu hingga dirinya ingin lenyap dari muka bumi ini saat itu juga. Sementara di hadapannya,

Sasuke cengo.

Dan baru tersadar dari kecengoannya.. err.. itu terkesan sedikit kasar. Bagaimana jika diganti menjadi, Sasuke beru tersadar dari keterlambatan dalam berpikirnya setelah satu abad lebih dua hari.

Oke itu memang sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, siapa peduli? #plakk XD

Sasuke beru tersadar dari keterlambatan dalam berpikirnya setelah Hinata tak sengaja berdehem lirih. Padahal biasanya kecepatan data yang dapat ditransfer impuls ke otaknya adalah 7,2 Mbps. Tapi kenapa jika sudah berhubungan dengan si sulung Hyuuga alias Hinata Hyuuga, semuanya terasa terbalik dan aneh?

Sasuke dengan cepat melepas blazer yang dikenakannya dan menyodorkan blazer itu pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Tutupi dengan ini,"

Hinata bingung. Menatap onyx milik Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Err.. diikat di pinggang, Hinata"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya ke atas bosan.

'Sabar' batin Sasuke menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata kembali melontarkan pandangan bingung. Merasa otak jenius si bungsu Uchiha bergeser beberapa sentí dari tempatnya semula.

Iya, Hinata tahu itu nanti diikat di pinggang. Tapi, masalahnya. Kan, tangan Hinata lagi diperban, jadi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, apalagi untuk gerakan rumit semacam tekuk menekuk.

"Letakkan buku-buku itu dan angkat tanganmu"

Hinata mematuhi perintah Sasuke untuk yang kali ini dikiranya lumayan masuk akal. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh semampai Hinata. Alias Semeter nggak sampai (abaikan XD)

Sasuke melingkarkan blazer licin itu pada pinggang Hinata dan mengikatnya dengan cukup kencang agar tak kendor. Jarak tubuh yang amat dekat tak pelak membuat keduanya mampu menghirup aroma parfum yang digunakan lawan jenisnya.

Hinata mencium aroma mint bercampur cologne yang diyakininya sangat mahal yang diuarkan oleh tubuh pemuda dihadapannya. Sedang disisi lain, Sasuke mencium percampuran antara vanila dan lavender manis nan menenangkan dari tubuh Hinata.

"Err.. Tuan! Bisakah anda bergeser sebentar? Saya ingin masuk lewat pintu di belakang anda."

Seorang pemuda yang usianya tak lebih tua dari Sasuke meminta izin. Merasa sedikit risih dan tak nyaman dengan pemandangan yang disodorkan dua sejoli dihadapannya.

Oh, apalagi ini?

Tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, entah kenapa mereka juga tak tau dan tak ingat sekarang keduanya sudah berada di depan pintu masuk toko kecil itu.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dalam hati.

Kenapa sih, momen romatis yang amat sangat jarang sekali didapatnya malah selalu diinterupsi ditengah jalan?

Lain soal dengan Hinata yang merona merah karna malu terpergok berduaan dengan seorang pemuda. Dan dalam posisi yang bisa mendongrak rasa iri para _fansgirl_ si cowok onyx.

Segera setelah si pemuda penginterupsi-momen-romantis-yang-datang-tak-diund ang masuk melalui pintu kecil toko itu, Hinata memanjatkan syukur tiada tara dalam hati. Dan ucapan beribu terima kasih pada orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dari pesona si bungsu Uchiha.

Hinata tak mau dan tak ingin terperangkap dalam jerat pesona si pangeran sekolah yang gosipnya menyukai tipe gadis yang pintar, cerdas, tinggi, cantik, manis, ceria, popular dan tak menutup kemungkinan selevel dengannya.

Hinata menyadari kalau dirinya tak akan pernah masuk dalam kriteria gadis idaman si pangeran sekolah.

Otak Hinata standart nggak pinter-pinter amat.

Coret kata tinggi! Karna Hinata sudah sadar kok, jadi nggak usah diingetin lagi.

Kata ayah Hiashi, Hinata itu pasif. Beda dengan Hanabi yang aktif dan ceria.

Kalau masalah cantik sih tergantung persepsi orang. Kata Ino, Hinata mempunyai tipe kecantikan jepang oriental lho. Malah kata Ten-ten, salah satu sahabat sekaligus calon kakak sepupu iparnya, kecantikan Hinata itu natural, yah mirip Yamato siapa lah itu yang katanya tipe wanita sempurna, tapi tingkat keberuntungan tak masuk hitungan. Karna sudah jelas Yamato-siapalah-itu punya tingkat keberuntungan coretsedikitcoret lebih tinggi dari Hinata.

Hinata juga tidak manis. Hinata,kan bukan gula ataupun madu.

Hinata malah tak mungkin bisa masuk dalam deretan siswa-siswi populer se-spesies Sakura-san, Karin-san, dan kawan kawan.

Dan yang terakhir, sekaligus menjadi yang utama.

Hinata itu berasal dari kalangan sederhana. Sedangkan, Sasuke dari kalangan bangsawan –yah, minimal beradalah.

Ibarat dongeng tuh ya. Seperti kisah 'Handsome and the beast'lah.

Jadi, lebih baik dirinya yang menghindar. Bukan, bukan maksud Hinata bersikap pesimis. Tapi, dirinya hanya berpandangan Realistis.

Hinata sudah berulang kali merasakan pahitnya mencintai. Dan, sepertinya dirinya sudah belajar dari pengalaman kali ini. Hinata menyingkir menjauh. Mendorong dada bidang Sasuke pelan dan kembali menunduk.

Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh yang terjadi pada reaksi dalam tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil, yang Sasuke sendiri pun tak tau apa itu seolah membebani hatinya. Dan perasaan itu tak nyaman.

Tak mau ambil pusing Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan si gadis indigo yang bebas dengan pelan.

"Ayo, kita sudah terlambat!"

Hinata mengangguk patuh.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang terasa panjang itu hanya terisi oleh keheningan ganjil yang membuat perjalanan itu terasa seolah makin panjang dan membosankan.

Sasuke yang tak suka keramaian.

Hinata yang lebih menyukai keheningan dan ketenangan.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini si cowok onyx membuat sebuah pengecualian. Sasuke merasa tak ingin hanya ada keheningan yang mencekam yang melingkupi atmosfir sekitar mereka.

Sasuke pun berinisiatif membuka percakapan basa-basi yang sangat bukan 'Uchiha'. Menanyakan hal sepele yang mungki tak pernah digubrisnya. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang malah mendongkrak rasa ingin taunya.

"Hinata, kenapa dengan tanganmu?"

Hinata tetap menunduk.

"Ta-tadi a-aku..err.. tak s-sengaja terj-jatuh dan menabrak orang sehingga tanganku terluka. Ini k-kecil kok, tak apa,"

"Sasuke-san"

"Hinata!"

Sasuke pura-pura melotot pada Hinata. Hinata yang semula akan mendongak, kembali menunduk begitu melihat tatapan mata Sasuke yang menurutnya menakutkan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya ke atas bosan. Menyentuh ujung dagu si gadis amethyst yang sedari tadi terus menunduk. Memaksa Hinata mendongak untuk kembali bertemu tatap dengan onyx-nya.

Memangnya wajah Sasuke se-horor itu ya, sampai Hinata tak mau menatapnya?

"Sa-su-ke" eja Sasuke.

Hinata bingung. Merasa otak ber-IQ 190 si bungsu Uchiha sekarang telah bergeser beberapa inchi dari tempatnya semula.

Kan, tadi Hinata manggil Sasuke, terus Sasuke manggil Hinata, disaat yang bersamaan Sasuke juga manggil namanya sendiri.

Polosnya dirimu, Hinata-chan!

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri sedikit. Memasang pose berpikir dengan telunjuk berada di ujung dagu dan menerawang ke atas yang menurut Sasuke 'so kawaii'.

"Panggil aku Sasuke,"

Sasuke memperjelas kalimat yang diutarakannya barusan dengan nada lembut. Dan sebuah senyum –amat sangat super duper- tipis –hingga masih dipertanyakan apakah Sasuke barusan tersenyum atau _stay stoic_- menghias wajah tampannya.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, rona merah menjalari pipinya hingga merambat ke seluruh wajahnya.

"Hei, wajahmu merah. Apa kau demam?"

Hinata kaget. Menyentuh keningnya sendiri dengan tangannya yang masih diperban. Sekedar memastikan apa yang diucapkan salah satu pangeran sekolah KHS itu benar adanya.

'Tidak apa-apa'

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan. Tersenyum kecil seolah ada sesuatu hal yang menyenangkan telah terjadi.

"Tanganmu masih diperban, jadi kau tak bisa merasakannya. Mau aku periksa?"

Hinata kelihatan berpikir sebentar. Mengerutkan dahinya sehingga kedua alis matanya hampir bertemu dalam satu garis lurus.

"Aku tak akan memberikan penawaran dua kali"

Sasuke menampakkan kembal wajah stoic-nya. Sepertinya gadis itu sedikit terpancing, pikirnya.

Hinata mengangguk ragu. Tak yakin apakah keputusan yang dibuatnya kali ini memang tepat. Tapi, insting wanita Hinata kembali mengambil alih kuasa pada diri dan tubuhnya.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil dalam hati.

'_Yeah, I got you!'_

Tiba-tiba si pangeran sekolah sedikit menunduk dan memajukan tubuhnya.

Hinata mnutup matanya rapat. Menanti sesuatu yang err.. mungkin tak diperhitungkannya terjadi. Reflex Hinata sedikit menunduk dan menutup mulutnya rapat dengan bermodal kedua telapak tangannya. Rona merah kian menggelap mendominasi wajahnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tak terjadi apa-apa.

Hinata membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dengan sangat pelan.

**PLUK**

Ada sesuatu yang mengenai dahinya sehingga membuat kelopak matanya kembali menutup.

'Sesuatu itu' hangat.

Harum

Dan nyaman?

Hinata yang penasaran kembali membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

Seingatnya, hanya Sasuke yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Dan Sasuke pulalah yang menunduk hingga mungkin tubuhnya menabrak Hinata pelan.

Ya, mungkin itu, pikir Hinata.

Namun, apa yang terjadi saudara-saudari sebangsa dan setanah air dan juga seperjuangan. (plaak XD #abaikan)

Yang pertama kali terlihat oleh amethyst Hinata bukanlah seragam Sasuke (karna Hinata berpikir Sasuke tak sengaja menabraknya).

Tapi,

Dua kelopak mata yang menutup sempurna dan dihiasi oleh segaris bulu mata tipis.

Turun ke tulang pipi yang tinggi. Terkesan angkuh khas bangsawan.

Selanjutnya,

Hidung mancung yang seksi (Hinata mendapat dari mana kosa kata ini, yang jelas bukan dari Akemi X3 #abaikan)

Lalu,

Bibir tipis yang berwarna merah muda sensual yang seolah minta ingin dicium. (Khayalanmu sudah kelewatan, Hinata #plakk XP)

Tak salah jika jumlah_ fansgirl _salah satu pangeran sekolah, yang bergelar _Prince Ice _yang satu ini, yang berada di err.. 'dekatnya' sangatlah banyak hingga melampaui rekor fansgirl yang dipecahkan oleh Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Yang sudah menjadi alumni KHS sedari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah puas?"

Hinata bengong. Tak mengerti arah pembicaraan si Uchiha bungsu.

"Sudah puas melihat wajahku? Bukan apa-apa, tapi.."

Sasuke tersenyum geli dan menyeringai kecil. Membuka kelopak mata yang sedari tertutup. Sasuke tau kalau Hinata memperhatikannya. Merasa sediki bangga saat Hinata yang dengan polos mengagumi wajahnya, Sasuke pura-pura tak menyadari itu semua.

"… Aku takut kalau kau nanti malah terpesona"

**TU BI KONTINYU **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bocoran next chap :**

"**Kau lucu sekali! Mirip ikan buntal"**

"**Aku hanya bercanda"**

"**Panggil aku Sasuke atau …"**

"…**aku akan menciummu"**

"**Kau kan sudah bersedia menjadi pasienku, Nona. Jadi diamlah, dan biarkan Dokter Sasuke yang akan memeriksa keadaanmu"**

"**Jangan menggodaku terus, atau aku akan.."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: saya tau fanfic saya memang jelek,abal, gaje nan ngaco. Tapi, ini hobi saya jadi apapun kritik dari para senpai sekalian yang saya kira dapat membangun, saya akan amat sangat berterima kasih.

special thanks to: Aisanoyuri-Nee, Kirana-san, Upa Walcott-senpai, Irna-Nee,indigohimeSNH, Yuuri-san (hamper mirip sih namanya jadi rada bingung XD),Murni,Hi Author,Clara-AVRIL, , ,Anne Garbo,Dewi Natalia, Kirei Murasaki-san,RisufuyaYUI.

Gomen ne, Cullen-san, aku kembali mengecewakanmu. Mangap nggak kirim lewat pesbuk dulu. Abis, kuota mripit dan dompet sekarat. T.T

Sekali lagi gomen ne T.T

#bungkuk gak balik2 XD

Terima Kasih

Akemi M.R

Sign out


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, tanda baca nyasar, marrysue, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC,typos bertebaran,melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku, alur kecepetan,dll**

**Dont like Dont Read****!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Sasuke, cowok perfeksionis yang hidupnya hampir sempurna pula, kok bisa menyukai Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja, yang hanya sedikit orang yang mengetahui, mempunyai tingkat kesialan melewati batas normal. Bagaimana permulaan kejadian yang mendorong kisah cinta mereka?**

**.**

**Dedicated for Luluk Minam Cullen-san :)**

**.**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?**

**#plakk XD**

**Happy Reading :)**

**.**

**.**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Previous:

"Sudah puas?"

Hinata bengong. Tak mengerti arah pembicaraan si Uchiha bungsu.

"Sudah puas melihat wajahku? Bukan apa-apa, tapi.."

Sasuke tersenyum geli dan menyeringai kecil. Membuka kelopak mata yang sedari tertutup. Sasuke tau kalau Hinata memperhatikannya. Merasa sediki bangga saat Hinata yang dengan polos mengagumi wajahnya, Sasuke pura-pura tak menyadari itu semua.

"… Aku takut kalau kau nanti malah terpesona"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Lucky Boy and (Un)Lucky Girl**

**Pair: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**Genre: Romance-masih dipertanyakan-, humor –maksa- yang dikit nyempil**

**.**

**.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan mengerutkan keningnya dengan jengkel. Iya, Hinata mengerti kok Sasuke itu memang tampan nan rupawan meski hatinya dulu mengingkari itu. Tapi, nggak usah sombong begitu kenapa?

Sasuke tertawa lepas melihat raut muka jengkel Hinata. Belum pernah Sasuke mendapat kesempatan langka itu meski telah lebih dari bertahun-tahun mengenal Hinata semenjak dirinya menginjak jenjang pendidikan awal. Mungkin penyebabnya karna sifat dominan Hinata yang pemalu dan lebih suka menunduk hingga hampir separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh surai indigo tebalnya.

Dan baru kali ini pula Hinata mendengar tawa tulus dari si Uchiha bungsu yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke dan mendapat predikat sebagai salah satu pangeran sekolah yang paling sulit ditaklukkan (penjelasannya panjang amat - -'a).

Suara tawa Sasuke dalam dan merdu. Ekspresi wajahnya lepas seolah tanpa beban. Dan menurut Hinata, kadar tawa lepas si Uchiha junior masih tergolong sopan.

Hinata terpana. Dan merutuki satu hal.

Meski dalam keadaan tak terkontrol sekalipun, Uchiha memang masih terlihat sempurna.

Hinata benar-benar terpana.

Adakah seorang yang lebih tampan dari si Uchiha bungsu yang saat ini tertawa dengan ekspresi begitu lepas dan tulus?

"Kau lucu sekali! Mirip ikan buntal"

Heck? Ikan buntal?

Sasuke nggak punya kosa kata yang lebih elit dan enak didengar apa?

Coret perasaan Hinata tadi.

Hinata beralih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau mirip sekali dengan cumi-cumi"

_What the? _

Perasaan masih mending ikan buntal deh daripada cumi-cumi. Ayolah, ikan buntal masih terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan meski tubuhnya berduri.

Lha cumi-cumi?

"Aku hanya bercanda"

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Hinata masih setia memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Itu tidak lucu Sasuke-sa.."

**GREB**

Hinata membelalakkan kelopak matanya begitu menyadari dirinya sudah berada dalam pelukan erat si Uchiha bungsu yang entah kenapa mendadak jail itu.

"Panggil aku Sasuke. Yah, minimal Sasuke-kun lah, atau..."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan memiringkannya hingga bibirnya kini berada tepat kurang dari lima sentimeter dari leher kiri Hinata tanpa melepas pelukannya. Malah Sasuke sedikit menambah intensitas kekuatan pelukan itu.

**DEG**

Hinata panik. Ekspressi Sasuke yang kembali datar namun tersirat nada menggoda dalam setiap patah katanya. Suasana yang sepi. Belum lagi cuaca yang sekarang ini mendung dan di dukung oleh kondisi tubuh yang menempel –hanya terhalang oleh seragam masing-masing- erat. Semua itu membuat Hinata berpikir yang macam-macam.

Hembusan nafas Sasuke yang seolah menggelitik kulit lehernya menimbulkan sensasi geli dan hangat, aroma mint yang diuarkan tubuh si bungsu yang entah kenapa seolah bermain-main di rongga hidung si gadis Hyuuga dan degup jantung si indigo yang tak karuan menambah kesan err.. 'ekstrim' .

"..Aku akan menciummu"

Tuh,kan!

Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Memaksa tubuh Hinata untuk berjinjit sekadar menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuh pendek Hinata walau itu tak mungkin –kecuali Hinata memakai highheels yang tinggi hak-nya minimal lima belas sentimeter . Ibu jari serta telunjuk Sasuke mententuh ujung dagu gadis err.. yang menempel erat padanya itu untuk mendongak hingga tatapan matanya segaris lurus dengan si pangeran es.

"S-sa-sasuhkeh-kuuun"

Hinata merasa detak jantungnya kian berpacu. Hinata sangat malu hingga ke ujung rambutnya.

"A-aku s-sudah m-me-manggil-mu Sas-sah suke-kun tadi. Tapi, k-ken-napa k-kau m-masih err.."

Hinata teramat malu hingga bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata 'berpelukan' pun lidahnya terasa kelu. Kegagapan Hinata juga tak membantu sama sekali. Malah semakin memperlihatkan kegugupan Hinata di depan si pangeran es yang sekarang ini memeluknya erat.

"Kau kan, sudah bersedia menjadi pasienku, Nona. Jadi, diamlah dan biarkan dokter Sasuke yang akan menangani semuanya."

Sasuke mengucapkannya dengan desahan menggoda tepat di telinga kiri Hinata**.**

Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya dan tindakan itu menyebabkan dirinya tanpa sengaja menabrak dada bidang Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Ouchh.. ittaaaii"

Sasuke pura-pura meringis kesakitan. Hinata makin menggembungkan pipinya. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Sasuke akan sejail ini padanya. Atau mungkin hanya dirinya yang terlalu menilai tinggi godaan Sasuke padanya?

Tapi, yang jelas godaan tanpa henti dari si Bungsu Uchiha menimbulkan suatu perasaan lama yang ingin dihapusnya. Senang sekaligus sesak. Sedih sekaligus gembira. Dan terhibur meski dalam hati tersiksa.

Hinata bertekad hanya akan mencintai seseorang yang mencintai dirinya sepenuh hati. Dan sepertinya Sasuke tak masuk dalam daftar deretan pria yang akan mencintai dirinya sepenuh hati. Itu menurut pemikiran polos dan pesimis Hinata Hyuuga.

"Jangan menggodaku terus Sasuke-s.. err Sasuke-kun. Atau…"

Hinata bingung. Padahal niatnya tadi hanya mencoba mencontoh gertakan si bungsu Uchiha agar dirinya tak 'ditindas' olehnya. Tapi, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah…ancaman apa yang akan mempan pada Sasuke?

"Atau apa?" Goda Sasuke dengan seringaian menyebalkan.

Hinata sebel. Godaan Sasuke malah seolah meremehkannya. Hinata pun membulatkan tekadnya.

"…Atau aku akan menginjak kakimu, Sasuke-kun"

Hinata mendongak dan membalas seringaian si bugsu Uchiha dengan sebuah senyum licik nan misterius. Sasuke balas menyeringai lebih lebar. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan secara non verbal Apa-kau-bercanda-denganku-sayang-?.

Hinata balas menatap Sasuke sengit. Sasuke tertawa geli. Hinata merasa seolah-olah Sasuke telah meremehkan dirinya. Meski tak berani Hinata akan tetap melakukannya. Dengan mempertimbangkan sebab dan akibat serta dampak negative dan positifnya sebuah keputusan penting pun ditetapkan dan saat itu juga akan direalisasikan.

Hinata akan menginjak kaki Sasuke dan Sasuke tak akan macam-macam dengannya lagi.

Itu bayangan Hinata.

Tapi pada kenyataanya..

-3-

Hinata dengan cepat menginjak kaki kiri Sasuke dengan kaki kanannya. Dan tentunya tenaga Hinata yang sedang marah sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang biasanya.

"Ouchh.. Itttaaiii"

Sasuke yang kaget sotak melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti memijit kaki kirinya yang terasa panas dan sakit yang dilapisi sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat. Meringis dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. Tapi, kakiku tadi tak sengaja menginjak kakimu. Sakit kah?"

Hinata memasang wajah se-inosen mungkin. Walau dalam hati bersorak sorai bagai memenangkan lotre.

"Kau mematahakan tulang kakiku, Hinata"

Sasuke memasang wajah ter-menyedihkan yang ia mampu. Namun, malah terlihat aneh di mata Hinata dan malahan mengundang gelak tawa lepas darinya.

Sejenak Sasuke merasa sakit dikakinya sedikit menghilang karna mendengar tawa merdu dari Hinata. Yang bahkan Hinata sendiri pun tak tau efek tawanya pada Sasuke.

Tawa Hinata merdu. Sedikit lirih namun masih dapat tertangkap indra pendengar Sasuke yang tajam. Bagai lonceng dari surga –walau Sasuke tak yakin apa dia dapat masuk kesana. Tapi, Sasuke yakin suara loncengnya hampir mirip dengan suara tawa Hinata.

Sepertinya Hinata sudah merasa terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke disekitarnya. Sehingga dia tak merasa ragu untuk mengeluarkan salah satu sisi terdalam dari dirinya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Sasuke menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya dalam hati.

"Hei! Aku serius. Aku yakin tinggi hak sepatumu kurang lebih 1,5 sampai 2 sentimeter. Dan diinjak dengan tenaga yang melebihi tenaga pesumo jelas sangat menyakitkan"

Sasuke pura-pura merengut. Hinata kaget. Sejenak Hinata merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke. Namun, Hinata benar-benar lupa. Meyakinkan dirinya dengan melihat hak sepatunya sendiri.

'Hinata no baka!'

Hinata benar-benar lupa jika dirinya sekarang ini memakai sepatu pantofel baru yang dibelikan oleh ayahnya tempo hari. Sebab, riwayat hidup (?) sepatu terakhir yang digunakannya hanya seumur jagung alias tiga bulan. Tak berbeda dengan sepatu-sepatu Hinata yang sebelumnya.

Dulu malah ada sepatunya yang riwayat hidupnya tak lebih dari dua minggu. Sebab, Hinata tak sengaja terpeleset dan salah satu sepatunya melayang menuju tengah sungai, terbawa arus deras air dan _say good bye to _Hinata.

"Gomen ne. hontou ni gomenasai"

Hinata menunduk tak berani beradu tatap dengan Sasuke karna merasa bersalah.

"Tak apa. ayo kita berangkat! Kita sudah telat mengikuti jam Anko-sensei"

Kita?

Apa Hinata tidak salah dengar?

Hinata mengangguk tak bersemangat. Masih merasa bersalah atas insiden yang disebabkan olehnya barusan. Hinata merutuki kepikunan serta kecerobohannya dalam hati. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dialami Sasuke beberapa detik yang lalu.

'Baka! Hinata no baka! Dia itu Uchiha baka! Apa yang kau lakukan barusan,hah? Seberapa dekat kau dengannya hingga kau berani-berani menginjak kakinya. Jika dia tak terima, bagaimana? Bisa-bisa tamat riwayat..'

"Tiga puluh tujuh derajat selsius"

"Ehh?"

Hinata mendongak. Menatap sisi samping tubuh jangkung si Uchiha bungsu karna Sasuke tak berbalik padanya sekadar untuk menanggapi perkataannya. Malahan, Sasuke tak menoleh sedikitpun dan pandangan matanya tetap terfokus pada jalan setapak yang akan dilewatinya.

Hinata menganggap bahwa si bungsu masih marah padanya maka dari itu Hinata kembali menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Suhu tubuhmu tiga puluh tujuh derajat selsius"

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata. Dan hanya mendapati surai lebat yang menutupi bagian ujung atas kepala si gadis beriris amethyst itu.

"Itu artinya suhu tubuhmu masih tergolong normal. Tapi, tetap jagalah kondisimu karna sebentar lagi pergantian musim ke musim dingin. Biasanya itu membuat daya tahan tubuhmu yang masih belum stabil menurun"

Hinata tersenyum kecil dalam hati. Dan senyum kecil itu sedikit demi sedikit merekah. Terpatri di wajah bulatnya.

"Hn.. Arigatou"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Hn"

-Lucky Boy And (Un)Lucky Girl-

Tak terasa keduanya telah berada di depan gerbang sekolah yang bertuliskan _Konoha High School_. Sasuke menggenggam kedua ganggang gerbang dan membukanya dengan sekali sentakan kuat. Hingga kedua daun pintu gerbang itu menjeplak terbuka lebar.

'_He is so strong~~'_

Itu kata iblis dan malaikat dalam pikiran terdalam Hinata secara bersamaan. Dan baru kali ini keduanya sepakat dalam satu hal.

Ya Tuhan!

Sasuke berjalan dengan pelan. Menyamakan langkah lebarnya dengan langkah kecil gadis disampingnya yang entah kenapa terus menunduk. Sasuke yang tak mau ambil pusing hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Hinata merasa penolongnya begitu jauh.. begitu sulit.. begitu tak tergapai. Merasa kenyamanan dan keamanan yang baru saja dirasakan olehnya seolah akan terenggut darinya.

Hinata sadar dunia mereka berbeda.

Tapi apakah Hinata tak boleh egois untuk yang satu ini saja?

Hinata ingin terus dan selalu berada di dunia milik Sasuke. Karna dengan itu semuanya terasa begitu lancar dan baik-baik saja. Namun, Hinata sangat menyadari kalau keinginannya mungkin mustahil.

Setidaknya dirinya pernah merasakan berada disisi si pangeran es KHS. Yang begitu jauh. Begitu tak terjangkau oleh dirinya yang dulu atau mungkin hingga sekarang. Begitu sempurna.

Seolah beberapa menit singkat yang mereka berdua habiskan bagai mimpi indah yang akan berakhir saat dirinya bangun dan mendapati dirinya masih memakai piyama ungu dan terbaring di kasur single kamarnya. Saat dirinya harus melihat kenyataan dan maju kedepan.

Atau apakah ini semua memang mimpi?

"Ouch"

Hinata mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan logikanya bahwa ini semua memang bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.

**TOK TOK**

"Masuk"

Sasuke masuk dengan langkah pelan yang sopan

"Gomenasai, Anko-sensei. Hontouni Gamenasai karna kami telat"

Sasuke membungkuk dalam hingga membentuk sudut Sembilan puluh derajat. Hinata yang melihat itu pun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, tak berani bangkit dan menghadapi reaksi guru cantik itu.

Ayolah, Anko-sensei itu termasuk dalam daftar tujuh guru ter-killer se KHS. Bukan, bukan maksud istri si Hatake mesum itu pembunuh. Bukan, bukan itu. Tapi, Anko-sensei terlalu berbakat untuk membuat para murid maupun guru jadi merasa merinding ketakutan saat dirinya marah. Maka dari itu para murid dengan iseng menjulukinya 'Sensei killer dengan aura hades'.

"Kenapa kalian telat?" Tanya Anko dengan lirikan mata yang mematikan.

Jangankan bangkit, melirik Anko-sensei saja Hinata tak berani.

Tapi, si Uchiha itu, dengan wibawanya yang tinggi bangkit dan memberi alasan perihal keterlambatannya berangkat ke sekolah dengan sopan pada sensei killer beraura hades itu.

"Ada sebuah kecelakaan kecil di jalan. Hinata menjadi korbannya. Jadi, saya yang melihat itu memutuskan untuk mengobati dulu lukanya dan terpaksa berjalan dari stasiun kesini karna tak ada yang mau memberi tumpangan "

Perasaan Hinata atau memang malah mereka sudah berniat akan berjalan kaki ke sekolah, oleh karna sebab itu jadi tak mencari tumpangan.

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan wjah termelas yang ia bisa. Anko yang terkenal garang pun luluh juga. Memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan iba.

Hinata yang melihat peraduan emosi yang berlangsung antara keduanya pun cengo.

'Sasuke cocok jadi seles'

"Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan dulu dan obati luka temanmu"

"Arigatou"

Sasuke bangkit dan menggandeng tangan Hinata yang tak terluka dan membimbingnya pelan menuju ruang kesehatan yang berada di ujung lorong lantai dua.

"Kau hebat"

Ucap Hinata tanpa sadar. Memandang Sasuke seolah Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang muncul tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

"Hn. Arigatou"

-Lucky Boy And (Un)Lucky Girl-

Hinata berjalan pelan menuju loker sepatu yang terletak dibagian paling ujung kiri.

Membawa setumpuk buku di tangan kanan yang masih baru diperban dan membuka kunci loker dengan tangan kiri jelas menyusahkan.

Belum lagi tangan kanannya berkedut nyeri karna membawa beban yang cukup berat yang seharusnya belum boleh dibawanya. Jadi, Hinata berinisiatif menaruh semua buku-buku itu dalam loker.

Ada sebuah lengan kekar yang merebutt kunci lokernya dari tangannya dan membuka loker itu untuknya. Ternyata, pemilik tangan itu adalah seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sering ditemuinya dan menolongnya. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke merebut buku yang dibawa Hinata dan tanpa banyak bicara memasukkan seluruh buku-buku itu ke dalam loker. Tak sengaja, Onyx Sasuke melirik suatu potret yang tertempel di bagian belakang pintu loker.

Sasuke menarik lukisan potet seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai rival sehidup sematinya dengan kasar. Menyodorkan foto itu pada Hinata.

"Simpan di tempat yang lebih aman, Saskura bisa marah kalau tau hal ini"

**DEG**

Apa Sasuke juga menyukai Sakura hingga sangat memperdulikan perasaan Sakura dibandingkan dengan perasaanya yang telah hancur? Hinata tak tau mengapa, tapi rasa sesak yang dirasakannya bahkan lebih besar daripada saat mengetahui –mantan- pujaan hatinya telah menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius dengan model yang sedang merintis karirnya itu.

Hinata merasakan hatinya kian hancur saat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sasuke melangkah melewatinya. Dengan masih menampakkan wajah datar dan ekspresi yang kosong.

"Kenapa kau harus melihat sejauh itu? Kau tau kau akan terjatuh tapi masih tetap ingin menggapainya. Apakah kau mencari sebuah kebahagiaan? Atau kau hanya terpaku pada emosi sesaat?"

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang belum beranjak dari sampingnya namun, pandangannya jauh. Tak terfokus pada apapun dihadapannya.

"Ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkanmu daripada dia"

Dan dengan perkataan terakhir itu, Sasuke melangkah meninggalkannya sendiri di lorong sepi.

Semua penggalan perkataan si bungsu Uchiha seolah terekam dan ter-mind set dalam otaknya bagai kaset rusak yang terus memutarnya berulang-ulang.

'Kenapa kau harus melihat sejauh itu? Kau tau kau akan terjatuh tapi masih tetap ingin menggapainya. Apakah kau mencari sebuah kebahagiaan? Atau kau hanya terpaku pada emosi sesaat?'

Hinata merasa bimbang.

"Kebahagian atau emosi sesaat?"

'Ada seseorang yang lebih membutuhkanmu daripada dirinya'

Dan siapa orang yang membutuhkanku?

TBC

Terima kasih karna sudah mau menyempatkan waktu berharga anda sekedar untuk membaca fanfic gaje, abal nan garing saya. Semoga dapat menghibur anda sekalian.

Gomen ne Cullen-san, ngk ngirim ke pesbug dulu. Soalnya publish di warteg..eh salah warnet XDD

Special thanks to: Luluk Minam Cullen-san, Aisanoyuri-Nee, Kakak Upa, Kira-san, Irna-Nee, Anne Garbo, RisufuyaYUI, sadis (benarkah? Terima kasih saya sudah mencoba memperbaikinya, bagaiman dengan chap ini?), dll

Terima Kasih

WITH LOPH, MUACH X33

Akemi M.R

Sign Out,


End file.
